We Fit
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: The way they fit together makes even the darkest hour seem alright. Spoilers for 4x02. Warnings: smut, slash; don't like, don't read. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: We Fit

A/N: This was inspired by 4 x02, when Percival saves Gwaine from the Dorocha

Percival threw his whole body weight at Gwaine, knocking the smaller man off his feet and landing on top of him as his torch repelled the Dorocha.

'I never knew you cared.' Gwaine laughed, as Percival blushed at the contact. 'Gonna get off me Percy?' He teased.

The bigger man blushed even deeper and jumped to his feet, holding out his hand to pull Gwaine up.

'Maybe we'll finish that off later, eh Percy?' Gwaine whispered, lips brushing over Percival's ear. The taller man hurried off to join Arthur and Lancelot, and tried to ignore the niggling voice in his head that reminded him of Gwaine's cocky grin and how sexy it made him look.

Gwaine sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. Outside the castle the fire was still raging, and he could see the thin trail of smoke rising through the air as Lancelot's body burned.

'Can I come in?' Percival knocked gently on the open door and Gwaine jumped.

'Course.' He nodded, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. Percival closed the door behind him and joined Gwaine on the edge of the bed.

'You ok?' Percival attempted to keep his tone light, but the heaviness of his own grief burdened the question.

'Fine.' Gwaine lied.

'He did it to save Arthur.' Percival whispered after a moment. 'We all would've done the same, wouldn't we?'

'But we didn't, did we?' Gwaine countered.

'You've saved Arthur's life so many times Gwaine. Don't feel bad that you couldn't do it this time.' Percival tried; it didn't look like it was working.

'You saved me.' Gwaine remembered, looking up at the bigger man. 'I wanted to thank you...but it all just got away from me a bit.'

'You don't need to thank me.' Percival shook his head. Gwaine leant up and kissed him.

It was a fleeting kiss, more a brief brush of lips than a proper kiss, but it shot a jolt of electricity down Percival's spine and he shivered with anticipation. He wrapped a strong arm around Gwaine's waist and pulled him closer; deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into the smaller man's mouth.

'I want...' Gwaine groaned, but before he could finish his sentence Percival pressed their lips together again.

'Want what?' Percival asked against Gwaine's neck as he started kissing and sucking on the tender flesh.

'You.' Gwaine gasped. 'I want you.' He whispered.

Percival smiled against Gwaine's neck, sucking hard enough to leave a harsh red bruise on the skin. Then he pulled back and looked into Gwaine's pleading brown eyes.

He nodded silently, pushing Gwaine backwards onto the bed. The smaller man pulled Percival on top of him; he smiled when he felt Percival's thick erection pressing against his hip and thrust upwards towards the other man.

'Please.' Gwaine whispered.

'Why now?' Percival asked, pushing Gwaine's shirt over his head. The smaller man grabbed at his shirt, trying to tear it off of him. Percival chuckled at his lack of coordination and pulled off his own shirt. 'Why?' He repeated, biting gently on one of Gwaine's nipples.

Gwaine cried out loudly, biting down on his own fist to muffle the sounds that started spilling from his throat at Percival's assault on his chest.

'I need you...to show me life isn't all crap...make me feel good.' He groaned around his hand. Percival chuckled, following the trail of soft brown hair down to Gwaine's waistband – pushing the pants off and freeing his throbbing cock.

Gwaine bit down on his fist hard enough to draw blood when one of Percival's large hands circled his straining erection.

'Don't do that.' Percival pulled Gwaine's hand away. 'I want to hear you.' He whispered.

Gwaine fisted his hands into the sheets instead; a litany of profanities and incoherent moans escaping him as Percival started stroking his throbbing erection.

'I'm so close Percy.' Gwaine muttered feeling the fabric tear under his fingers as Percival took his cock into his mouth.

Gwaine screamed as he shot ropes of hot cum down Percival's throat. The bigger man swallowed every drop, working his tongue over Gwaine's length until the smaller man cried out at the contact to his over-sensitive shaft.

'You're explaining to Merlin why the sheets are torn.' Percival chuckled. Gwaine smirked cockily up at the older man.

'Why don't you shut up and fuck me like you know you want to?' He teased.

'You want it to.' Percival muttered. 'I saw the way you looked at me out there.' He added, pressing his fingers to Gwaine's lips. 'Suck.' He commanded.

Gwaine opened his mouth and wrapped his tongue around Percival's fingers until they were dripping wet.

He pushed Gwaine's legs apart and carefully slipped one finger into his tight ass. Gwaine groaned at the intrusion, his muscles tightening.

'Relax.' Percival whispered, kissing the inside of Gwaine's thigh. 'It'll be ok.' He added, sliding another finger in alongside the first.

'Again!' Gwaine gasped, as Percival's fingers brushed his prostate. 'You know what I want, Percy.' He whispered, reaching for the larger man's waistband. He successfully pulled them down far enough to reveal the man's aching erection; Gwaine swallowed nervously as he took in Percival's size and girth.

'We'll fit babe. We already do.' Percival whispered against Gwaine's thigh. 'Do you want me to stop?' He offered.

Gwaine shook his head after a moment's thought.

'I want this.' He answered. 'Just go slow, ok?'

'I promise.' Percival nodded. 'I'm not gonna hurt you.' He promised, adding a third finger.

Gwaine groaned at the intrusion and for a moment his body went tense, but he forced himself to relax around Percival's hand.

'I want you.' Gwaine pleaded.

'One more finger.' Percival insisted.

'No more.' Gwaine protested. 'Percy just fuck me!' He cried out.

Percival hesitated, twisting his fingers inside Gwaine's tight ass while his other hand stroked his cock, spreading pre-cum along his length.

'Yes!' Gwaine hissed through his teeth when Percival pushed his thick cock into his ass.

Percival froze when he balls hit Gwaine's ass, waiting for the smaller man to adjust to his intrusion. The dull burn faded away as Gwaine relaxed and he finally thrust against Percival's cock.

'You ready?' Percival asked, wrapping a large hand around Gwaine's erection. He nodded.

'Just move, Percy.' He growled.

Percival started thrusting slowly in and out of Gwaine's tight hole. The smaller man relaxed as the pleasure started burning through his veins, and Percival smiled and quickened his pace.

'So tight.' He growled, leaning over to kiss Gwaine. The smaller mans beard tickled his skin and he was sure that it'd leave a mark. 'Not gonna last long.' He whispered in his ear.

'Cum inside me, Percy.' Gwaine smirked. 'Please.' He clenched his muscles around Percival's cock and the older man groaned at the sensation.

'Stop it.' Percival spoke through gritted teeth, slapping Gwaine's hip hard enough to leave a harsh red mark.

Gwaine's cock twitched and Percival chuckled.

'Do you like that?' He teased, slapping his hip a little harder. 'Do you want me to hit harder?' He smirked, leaning over and biting down on Gwaine's shoulder.

The smaller man cried out something that sounded like the affirmative, and Percival laughed.

'Not tonight.' He ran a large, flat palm across Gwaine's hips to soothe the mark. 'Tonight I'm making you feel better. Another time.' He promised, kissing Gwaine tenderly as he gave another particularly hard thrust.

'There's going to be another time?' Gwaine asked, pushing back into Percival's cock.

'There better bloody be.' Percival growled. His hips faltered a little in their rhythm and he exploded inside Gwaine's clenching passage. The feel of Percival's hot cum filling him made Gwaine's own cock twitch its release, and he covered his stomach with his own cum.

Percival wrapped Gwaine in his arms as the sweat cooled on their skin.

'So, is the world still a godforsaken place full of crap?' Percival whispered, kissing the top of Gwaine's head. The smaller man nodded, quietly. 'Something's wrong; you're too quiet.' He teased.

Against Percival's bare chest, where Gwaine thought he couldn't see, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

'Please don't do that.' Percival whispered, kissing the tear away.

'He's dead, Percy. Lancelot is dead. Arthur tells us all that no man is worth our tears; is that why you don't want me to cry?'

'No.' Percival shook his head. 'Lancelot is worth it. I don't want you to cry, because seeing you so upset breaks my heart.' He whispered. 'Because every day there is another battle, and tomorrow might be the end for one of us or for both of us...'

'Don't say that.'

'It's true.' Percival whispered. 'For all we know, we might die tomorrow. And I don't want you to cry because I don't want that to be my last memory of you. I want to remember your cocky smile, and the way your lips feel pressed against mine, and the way your ass feels when it's tight around me.'

'Percy...' Gwaine whispered. 'We're not gonna die tomorrow.'

'How do you know?' Percival challenged.

'Because we've got something to live for; you promised me another time.' Gwaine chuckled.

Percival laughed, tightening his arms around the smaller man's body.

'We fit.' Percival whispered, as he felt Gwaine's throbbing heart against his own. 'Go to sleep, Gwaine.'

'Night, Percy.' Gwaine mumbled, eyes falling closed.

A/N: Got kinda angsty towards the end, but I hope you enjoyed it; R & R please! Anyone want a sequel?


	2. Chapter 2: Hunting

A/N: Warnings for spanking; if you don't like it stop now

When Arthur called for the knights to join him on a hunting trip Percival was the only one who was reluctant to go. If Gwaine shared his reservations he didn't say.

'I'll just go and get more wood for the fire.' Percival mumbled, as the night drew in. He was deep in the forest when Gwaine caught up with him.

'Tonight was supposed to be...' Gwaine trailed off. 'I forgot, Percy.'

'I know.' Percival answered. 'It's ok. It can wait.' He added, shrugging. They worked in a companionable silence for a long time.

'What are you thinking about?' Gwaine asked.

'The look on your face when I smacked you.' Percival answered. 'God, I was so looking forward to making you pull that face again.'

Gwaine saw the larger man blushing as he kept working and he felt bad for forgetting their plans.

'We could always...' He began, but Percival was already shaking his head.

'They'd hear us.' He told Gwaine.

It was the middle of the night when Gwaine shook Percival awake.

'What are you doing Gwaine?' He muttered.

'Just put on your boots and shirt and follow me.' Gwaine told him. Percival did as he was told, if only because he was intrigued by Gwaine's demeanour.

Gwaine led them through the thick forest, until they came across a small house.

'What is this?'

'It's empty.' Gwaine answered. 'Has been for months. I come here sometimes when I want to be alone. I've never brought anyone out here.' He mumbled.

'Thank you.' Percival leant down and took Gwaine's lips in a tender kiss. 'Thank you for sharing this with me.' He whispered.

'Let's go inside. I lit a fire.' Gwaine smiled, sliding his hand through Percival's.

The fire wasn't the only thing Gwaine had lit. The heat hit Percival before anything else; followed quickly by the sight of a hundred flickering candle flames.

'Whoa.' Percival murmured. There was nothing in the room but the roaring fire and a large bed.

'I'm sorry I forgot. Is it...?'

'It's beautiful.' Percival told him. 'And I can punish you for forgetting.' He teased, wrapping his arms around Gwaine's waist.

'Punish me.' Gwaine pleaded. 'I shoulda told you to put your belt on too.' He mumbled, eyes darting to Percival's waistband. The taller man swallowed nervously around the lump in his throat. Luckily for him Gwaine could talk for Camelot; even more so when he was aroused. 'Your hands will do for tonight.' Gwaine whispered, attaching his lips to Percival's neck. 'Strong hands; that's good.' He mumbled.

Percival dropped his hands to Gwaine's hips and gripped hard enough to leave bruises. Tentatively he ran one hand over the curve of Gwaine's ass before pulling it away and gently slapping him through his pants – not wanting to push him too far. He needn't have worried.

'More!' Gwaine keened, thrusting his clothed erection against Percival's.

'Safe word?' Percival prompted. Gwaine's mind went blank – all he could think about was how much he wanted Percival to smack him again.

'Apple.' He growled, not even thinking. 'If I say apple, I want you to stop.'

Percival smirked at the choice, but didn't say anything. He could tell Gwaine's brain was pretty much fried – he wondered how much the smaller man could take. One thing was certain: he was going to enjoy pushing Gwaine's limits.

'Strip. Face down on the bed.' Percival instructed. Gwaine didn't even consider arguing as he pulled off his shirt, boots and pants. He rest his head on his arms, waiting.

Percival admired the sight for a long moment; drinking in the expanse of unmarked, milky skin.

'Shoulda bought my belt.' He agreed, sitting astride Gwaine's thighs. 'Coulda left marks for days on your skin.' He added, running his fingertips down Gwaine's spine.

'Percy.' Gwaine groaned.

'Did I say you could talk?' Percival's hand came down hard on Gwaine's ass – raising a satisfying red mark.

'Sorry.' Gwaine mumbled.

'So that's twenty strikes for forgetting our plans, and twenty for speaking out of turn.' Percival murmured. 'Nod when you're ready.'

Gwaine swallowed nervously at the threat in Percival's voice. The larger man saw the hesitation and ran a reassuring hand down Gwaine's back.

'Is that too much?' He asked. Gwaine shook his head. 'You can speak.'

'Not too much. Just...I dunno if I can last that long.' Gwaine's cock was already painfully hard and rubbing against the sheets. 'You've done this before, I can tell.'

'A few times.' Percival nodded. 'Since it's your first time you can speak; you can be as lout as you need.' He whispered. 'Let me know when you're ready.'

Gwaine took another painfully long moment, but finally, he nodded.

'Ready.' He whispered.

Percival started gently, barely more than a tap, each one separated by a soothing kiss or caress.

'Harder.' Gwaine pleaded after the fifth or sixth – he was already losing count – blow. Percival obliged gladly; the next blow echoed around the room and Gwaine screamed.

Percival froze, his hand inches away from delivering the next smack.

'Was that too much?' He asked.

'Fucking hell!' Gwaine gasped. 'Don't fucking stop!' He cried out.

'Language.' Percival admonished, delivering the next stunning blow. 'I should punish you for that; if it weren't your first time I would.'

He continued; each time Gwaine cried out a little louder Percival hesitated – but he knew Gwaine would never forgive him if he stopped.

A particularly hard blow made Gwaine shriek obscenities and Percival paused. He smiled when he saw the red mark forming.

'Perce!' Gwaine breathed. 'How many more?' He asked.

'Ten.' Percival answered. 'Is that too much? I can stop.'

'I don't want you to stop.' Gwaine couldn't quite catch his breath, but he didn't care. 'I'm so close, Perce, I don't know if I can do it without exploding.'

'It's ok.' Percival assured him. 'Next time. Right now you can cum if that's what you need.'

'Shit, carry on.' Gwaine groaned, rubbing his straining erection against the sheets.

Percival counted under his breath as he started again, each strike a little harder than the last. Gwaine's cries grew louder and louder as it went on.

'Percy!' Percival was only on seven when Gwaine's whole body went tense and he exploded without a single touch to his burning erection.

'You gonna be ok if I finish?' Percival asked. Gwaine's whole body went limp, but he nodded. Sensing the need for cooling off, Percival kept the final three strikes lighter and delivered them in quick succession.

His own erection was desperately straining against the tight fabric of his pants as he laid down beside Gwaine.

'Give me a minute.' Gwaine whispered, trying to catch his breath. 'I'll um...'

'I'll take care of myself.' Percival assured him. 'You can't even move.' He added. 'And I can't wait.' He kicked his pants off, wrapping a large hand around his straining erection.

It only took a few tight strokes to send himself over the edge. Gwaine watched, shivering as the pleasure crashed over Percival.

'Thank you.' Gwaine whispered, licking Percival's hand clean and snuggling into Percival's chest. 'Like seriously, I can't thank you enough.'

'You don't need to thank me.' Percival shook his head. 'When we get back to Camelot, we'll do it properly.'

'Properly?' Gwaine swallowed nervously.

'It'll be good. We'll take it slow: one new rule at a time.' Percival assured him. 'Until you say stop.'

'I'll never say stop.' Gwaine promised. 'Can we still have some normal nights though?'

'As often as you like. This is gonna be the once in a while thing.' Percival answered. 'Gwaine, I...'

'Me first.' Gwaine pressed a finger to Percival's lips. 'Percival, I love you.'

'I love you too.' Percival smiled. 'Can we sleep here, do you think?'

'We'd better.' Gwaine answered. 'I can't move.'

'You're gonna be sore tomorrow.' Percival cautioned. 'I should have made you wait: we'll be on horseback for a long while tomorrow.'

'I can deal. Shut up and sleep, Percy.'

'Sleep. Night.' Percival mumbled.

'Goodnight.' Gwaine echoed. He could hear Percival's steady heartbeat and it lulled him to sleep. He felt safe in Percival's arms; like he would never fit anywhere else again.


End file.
